


It's sturdy

by gokkyun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor testing the Commander's desk for the first and definitely not the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fiction on here and also my first try on Cullen/Inq smut. Whoops. Enjoy.

He has thought about it on several occasions. How he should handle it, how to not stumble on his own words, asking her that one questions that he has asked several times before going on to do the most intimate thing with her this time, the question that always bothers him; if they can be truly together, if she likes him and she would reply with the questions that always bothers her; if he wouldn't mind her being a mage, if he feels alright with all of it - and reassuring him with her words while doing so. And so she does, again, after he shares his doubts. "Cullen - - do you need to ask?".

The Inquisitor steps in front of him, Cullen looking down to her. "I suppose not.", that smug grin he wears a lot lately graces his lips; the one Varric hates. Although said grin is just on the outside - his hand revealing his true feelings. He clenches his fists next to his body, holding himself back to not just throw his plans of going slow aside. "I-", he wants to continue but is interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and a sharp gasp from the Inquisitor. Cullen looks to the floor - the expensive antivan wine he asked Josephine about shattered. He frowns on the inside, although it fades as soon as he looks at her, light-blue eyes staring at him, questioning. And so fades his resolve to hold back, shaking his head slightly before the Commander of the Inquisition simply pushes all of his important papers off his desk and pushes the more important thing on it. 

Kaitlyn gasps as Cullen's much bigger form pushes her onto the table; she doesn't mind. Rather the opposite. Her hands are on either side of his face while his hands are next to her head. She breathes in right before their lips touch, its a feeling she's grew familiar and fond of in the past days, weeks and months. His stubble scratches against her lips as he tries to find a good position; its pleasant, but not as pleasant as his lips press against her own lips. Heat rises up in her body as she notices how his large, broad body moves against her own body, finding some kind of friction. They haven't done this kind of body contact before - no time, no private space, no opportunity. So its even more of a pleasure to return the movement, slightly moving her hips upwards so it presses against his hips, legs spreading further apart. 

Cullen can't help but to sigh into the kiss; its something he hasn't felt in - - - he can't remember. Not just the comfort and the affinity of a woman's body, but the feeling to be attached to someone in a way he can't describe. He has never felt this kind of deep and sincere affection for anyone. Its bad how hot he feels, how he feels his pulse rising, especially as her body moves under his own body, pushing against it in silent agreement of what is about to happen. "Maker -", Cullen breathes against Kaitlyn's mouth as his calloused fingers trace down the side of her body, slightly brushing over her breasts before reaching her hips, his gloved fingers caressing along them. He's pleased as she parts her mouth to let out one of the little gasps he loves so much - and which he also uses to slip his tongue into her mouth, pushing it against her own tongue. 

A shiver goes through Kaitlyn's body as Cullen's hands roam over her hips, further down to her upper legs and thighs. Meanwhile her tongue answers to Cullen's tongue; they are intertwined, doing a dance, slow but passionate. Her hands start to move as well, tracing along Cullen's bracers and up to his muscular arms; she wants to undress him, wants to feel his completely naked body against her own naked body for the first time, wants to explore it with her eyes, with her fingers, with her mouth, wants him to explore her body like she's exploring his. The thought alone makes her mind weak and her motions uncontrolled; their bodies pushing against each other with the same amount of need.

The Inquisitor regrets it as she pulls away from the kiss. "Cullen -", she breathes, voice low.

It takes a second for Cullen to realize their lips are parted, slowly opening his eyes. They are half-lidded and have a certain spark in them that Kaitlyn hasn't seen yet - at least not this intense. "Are you well? I - I apologize if I was too brash. I didn't mean - -".

He's stopped in his words by a slender finger on his lips. However, a smile on Kaitlyn's lips tell him everything is alright. "Don't worry. Do you think my tongue would - - react like this if I wasn't fine with this?", she asks. He quickly returns her smile, cheekbones full, with a slight flush accompanying them. They stay like this shortly, admiring each other and simply enjoying the moment in general - its rare. "I wish to do nothing else right now than to continue is. Although I have one request.", she bites down on her lips as soon as she finishes her sentence, slightly amused by the concentrated look Cullen is trying to maintain. "Can you lock the doors?". 

Cullen's reply is a chuckle. As much as he enjoys the current position, he quite agrees. "For you, always.", he says, leaving a kiss on the edge of her lips before getting up - even though a certain part of himself screams not to. 

\-- He breathes in as he locks the last door - across his table - slightly annoyed. That annoyance fades as soon as he turns around, Kaitlyn sitting on the edge of the desk, fingers working on her shirt, almost completely unbuttoned, revealing the curves of her breasts. Cullen swallows hard as he notices her gaze, eyes drawing him back in, lips spread, a heavy red flush on her pale cheekbones. "Maker's breath.", Cullen speaks out under his breath, stepping back to the desk she's sitting on, now standing between her legs. He wants to say something, wants to tell her how much he wants her, how magnificent she is - how he would've never expected this to happen, not at times like this, not at any time, but he doesn't - at a point like this he would probably just be a stammering fool. He knows this. Instead, he uses his mouth for something far more pleasant, leaving kisses along Kaitlyn's now exposed neck as she unbuttons the last two buttons of her shirt. 

The contrast of the soft lips and the harsh stubble on her skin makes Kaitlyn sigh in pleasure. Her hands take Cullen's left hand, working on the bracers, dropping them on the floor carelessly - she repeats it on the Commander's right hand before swiftly removing his gloves - and she's not sure what makes her moan lightly, if its the harsh way Cullen suddenly sucks on her neck or the warm fingers that find their way onto her skin, tracing along her exposed hips, wandering all the way to softly caress her back. It feels unbelievably good; to not only feel his lips or his broad body next to her - but to actually feel the incredible warmth of his ungloved hands roaming over her back. Her hands are finding their way into his large fur coat, wrapped messily around his neck. She's holding onto it, digging her fingernails into it while also pulling on it to get Cullen closer to herself. 

An annoyed yet slight grunt leaves Cullen's mouth as he pushes her hands away from his body. He takes the large fur off, lifting it over her head and dropping it on the table behind her – and its not the only thing he takes off, his hands swiftly helping his arms to slip out of his coat, afterwards unfastening the buckles of the large plate armor covering his chest.

"I always found the templar's armor - or just about any armor - to be rather... unpractical.", Kaityln chuckles as she watches Cullen's hands with great interest, trying to remember how to work through the maze of his clothing once its her turn. 

A small laugh leaves Cullen's mouth. "I thought the same about the mages' robes.", he says, his hands seemingly done fumbling around the armor and clothing on his chest as he carelessly lets it drop to the ground, chest completely exposed. "Yet here we are. A mage and -", he stops, not sure if he wants to finish the sentence. 

"- and an adimirable ex-templar", Kaitlyn finishes his sentence, great affection in her voice. "I-", she swallows, lost on her words as her eyes examine Cullen's now naked upper body. It makes her heart race and her legs tremble. She knows this feeling - but not this intense. "I appreciate it. More than I could possibly say.". 

"I agree.", Cullen whispers before stepping closer to her again - his hands immediately find their way onto Kaitlyn's exposed skin, both of them sighing in pleasure as she pushes against the touch. His hands are quick now, almost impatient as they wander all the way up to her shoulders, pushing the shirt off her, dropping it next to his own clothes on the floor. His hands are on her back again, finding their way to the only thing still covering her upper body - her bra. Cullen swallows before his hands fumble on it, rushed and uncertain; the moment it loosens, his heart starts beating even faster than it already is, his hands sliding the bra's strap over her shoulders and down her arms, dropping the whole thing to the ground while his eyes can't do anything but to focus on her now completely naked upper body. 

"Maker - I -", Cullen says, noticing how he's stumbling over his own words. He breathes in, trying to gain back some of his cool. "I'm - I haven't done that in so - - I'm unsure if I should - should touch you like I really want to.". 

"I am not the - uh - most, let us say experienced in this as well.", Kaitlyn replies, a slight yet embarrassed smile gracing her lips. Her hands reach forward to cup Cullen's face, pulling him closer so their upper bodies are pressed together. They both moan, skin on skin; "Touch me like you want to, Cullen. Like you desire to.", she leans closer, putting her arms around his neck, her own face next to his face, whispering in his ear. "I want you to."

Cullen looks into her eyes from the side, not knowing how his own eyes are filled with desire. He doesn't wait long before he captures Kaitlyn's lips again, this time forceful and rough, pleased by the gasp that leaves her mouth. His own tongue pushes against her lips, which she opens without hesitation to let it slip in. Their tongues dance again, this time its much faster and messier and - incredibly intense. 

Kaitlyn's body twitches in surprise as Cullen's hand are onto her body again; they're rough, slowly tracing the lines of her hips before they go behind her back, pushing her closer to his own body; just to push both of them on the table again, lips and tongues suddenly parted. She looks up to Cullen, searching his face for a hint for what he's up to but all she can see is his smug grin, that lets his eyes shine golden, that lets his scar dance with delight, that lets him seem like he has more confidence than all of Skyhold. Her eyes follow him as he disappears to kiss along her left shoulder, slowly tracing down to her breast; his hands follow up, running his fingers slowly across her breasts before cupping them. His grip loses some of the firmness - which Kaitlyn appreciates, far too erotic – as he caresses them, before his lips follow up, kissing her breasts before his tongue swirls around the edge of her areola, slowly travelling to her nipple, gently sucking it. 

Its not something Kaitlyn would've expected from Cullen - the force and harshness he puts forth, the confidence in his actions - and the actions themselves. She's unsure if he notices it, but her heart is beating ridiculously fast, her legs slightly trembling. A loud moan leaves her mouth as Cullen's tongue reaches her breast, her body reacting on its own for a second as it presses up against his own body, her crotch trying to find some kind of friction. Her hands dig into his perfect, blonde hair as his tongue wanders over to her other breast, his hands playing with either of them. The things he is simply doing with his mouth right now is making Kaitlyn forget herself, in a more than positive and subtle way. Its not only her mouth that has lost control, sighing and moaning in pleasure, breath unsteady, but its also her legs, pressing against Cullen's side, trembling as they do so. 

The Commander isn't sure what he enjoys more, if its the heavy breathing above him and the harsh movements under him or the way his tongue and hands are freely exploring the body he has been graving for months. The feeling is intoxicating and as much as he wants to feel himself inside of her, he also wants to explore her whole body with his hands and mouth until he knows every scar, every beauty spot, every spot Kaitlyn might think he won't like but he will nevertheless - but he's not sure how long he can actually do that before - spending himself. His breath is heavy as he leaves her breasts, cursing the blasted leather pants he's wearing, too tight already. It doesn't help that her fingers are now wandering, leaving his - probably by now - messy hair, caressing his back, her slender fingers tracing lovingly over the little scars spread over his back. He closes his eyes, sighing in pleasure, enjoying the touches and the shivers going through his body. 

However, Cullen isn't quite done bringing his tongue and fingers to use. He leans back down, placing a single, swift kiss on Kaitlyn's lips before crawling further down, unfastening Kailyn's shoelaces before taking her shoes off - dropping them to the ground. He does just as quick work on her belt and trousers, although he slowly pushes them down her legs, admiring them as he does; continues to admire them as he kisses them, from her knees to her upper thighs, leaving slight marks in between soft kisses. Meanwhile his hands roam again, caressing along her thighs, ghosting over her still covered sex, tracing along her hips, before going back down, grasping the side of her underwear - although he doesn't have the opportunity to pull it all the way down, her hands suddenly on his own. 

He looks up, trying to read her heavily flushed face as she pulls on his hands - he crawls up to her, so they're face to face. "Is this ... too fast? Am I - are you ... unwell?", Cullen asks, one of his hands caressing her face. 

"No, not all all. Stop worrying.", Kaitlyn replies, smiling to reassure Cullen. "Its just ... let me do something as well, alright?". 

Cullen looks at her in disbelief. "Did you not like it?". 

"Maker no – stop thinking that already - its ...", she looks to her side, burying her face deeper in his large hand that is still caressing her face, slightly embarrassed. "Rather the opposite. I just ... you're doing all the 'work'". 

An unusual chuckle leaves Cullen's mouth. He doesn't answer, just takes one of Kaitlyn's hands in his free hand, leading it down to his erection. He's tries hard to hold back the moan caused by the feeling of her hand on it but he fails to do it - although he's quite amused by the surprised look on her face. "I - I -", he laughs to hide his embarrassment, "I probably couldn't withstand that right now because ... Maker, you're just ... so ... I cannot describe it without sounding like a drunkard right now.". 

"We might as well try.", Kaitlyn replies, quickly slipping her hand inside of Cullen's pants. She watches his face closely, his eyes pressing together in what almost seems like pain, mouth parted as another, louder and breathier moan leaves it and yet she can't help to sigh as well, feeling the whole length of his dick, twitching and pulsating in her hands, pushing against it to find friction. Its not for long that Cullen forcefully pulls her hand out of his pants. 

And he loses no time to pin both of Kaitlyn's hands above her head with his own hands, immediately followed by his lips pressing against her lips, his clothed crotch pressing and rubbing against hers. The kiss is messy and rough, both of them moaning and sighing heavily - he doesn't know it but she is just as needy and ready for it as he is. Cullen is about to find out as he lets go of her arms though, lifting his lower body so he steadies himself on his own knees, using his now free hands to pull her panties down half-way so he doesn't need to part his lips from hers; finally pushing his left hand's fingers against her clitoris, caressing it carefully, while his right hand's middle-finger pushes against her entrance, lustfully sighing into the kiss as he feels how wet she already is. 

Both of them moan heavily as Cullen's middle finger slowly pushes into Kaitlyn, moving forward and backward slowly but steadily. She's happy he let go off her arms, wrapping them around Cullen's neck to hold onto him, to pull him closer, to feel his muscular chest rubbing against her breasts, his lips on hers, the slight stubble scratching against her sensitive skin - him inside of her. It feels good, so she pushes against it but its just not enough, even as a second finger carefully pushes into her. And she just can't help it, can't help the way her hips push against his fingers, the way she wants to feel Cullen deeper inside of her, his muscular body pleasing her until she can't take it anymore - the man that stumbled over his own words whenever they talked in the beginning – and sometimes still does-, now all over her. 

As much as she enjoys the long-drawn kiss and the treatment her lower half is receiving, Kaitlyn is already way too needy. She pulls her lips away from Cullen's, trying to steady her breath under the constant moans and sighs leaving her mouth. "Cullen .. - ah -". 

Cullen goes through the same procedure as her to steady his breath, just as needy. "I know.", he whispers, breath still unsteady, voice husky. He doesn't quite want to, but he takes his hands off of her, starting to fumble hastily on his own belt; he sighs in pleasure as Kaitlyn's hands join his hands, pressing and stroking over the bulge in his pants. As soon as he is done with his belt he works on his boots - in just as much haste. He happily kicks them off as they come loose, groaning as he feels the Inquisitor's hands slide his pants and underwear down his legs, taking over to pull them completely down as she reaches his knees, arms too short to reach all the way down. 

Its all off now, lying scattered on the floor - the Commander's eyes wandering to look to Kaitlyn laying on his table, his fur right below her, playfully covering little parts of her skin that he wants to unveil again - but then he looks into her face, flushed cheeks giving her pale face color, her usually tied long black hair open, messy around her face, light-blue eyes glowing in the light of the candles surrounding them, her lips full and slightly parted, waiting for his lips as he feels her hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer with what seems like force, but truly is desire and lust. 

Its magnificent, all of it. Kaitlyn wishes, as maddening as it sounds and also considering what has happened, she could stop time, hold onto this moment for an eternity - the feeling as she pulls Cullen closer again, feeling his completely naked body against her own naked body, every inch, his erection rubbing against the center of her pleasure, the desire-filled glow in his seemingly golden eyes, his full cheekbones rising as he smiles, the scar on his lips moving along his mouth, just before their lips connect again, tongues nudging against each other. She can't and by now doesn't even want to hold back her hands as they start roaming over his broad shoulders, along his defined, muscular back, once again tracing along the scars that made him who he is now, who she loves and admires. Now she is going further down to roughly grab his bottom and Maker, the feeling of it, tight and trained, is traveling directly between her legs.

Cullen pulls his lips away from Kaitlyn's, breathing heavy as he does. He opens his eyes, just as she does, planting kisses on the edges of her lips hastily, arms next to her face as his fingers play with her hair. "I - I will ...", he stammers, biting down on his lips as he's searching for words "You might guess what I'm trying to say." 

"Go ahead.".

"Al-Alright.". He sits up, steadying himself on his knees while his hands trail all the way over her hips, down to her legs, a harsh grasp on them as he spreads them further apart, positioning himself to do what he has wanted to do for the past minutes, hours, weeks and maybe even months. He pushes his hips forward, slow and steady, entering her and Maker, does it feel good. He closes his eyes as he pushes further in, feeling the warmth slowly surrounding him, the feeling of her completely surrounding him - the feeling he thought he hadn't felt in so long but he has actually never felt it like this - so intense and incredible. 

They both moan out loudly as Cullen's whole length is completely inside her - Cullen lets go off her legs, leaning over her again, his arms resting next to her head. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the incredible feeling that's going through his body right now. "Are you - ah - good?", he whispers into her neck, breath heavy and unsteady. 

"More than that.", Kaitlyn replies, not losing a second to wrap her now free legs around Cullen - she wants to push her hips up but she's stopped by Cullen's strong hands, roughly pining her hips against the table, probably going to leave slight bruises but she doesn't care at all; - because even though she hasn't done it in a long time, she knows - thanks to Varric's loose mouth - that Cullen probably hasn't done anything like this in even longer but Maker, the way he brings his hands and mouth to use, pleasuring her like that, now harshly pressing her against that table of his, his hot, unsteady breath crashing against her neck, the muscular body above her and his thick length inside of her, completely filling her up - it makes her crazy, in the best ways possible and she wants more, so much more of it. That's why she can't hold it back - the long, loud moan - as Cullen moves in her, a heavy thrust and its not the last and it feels so good, so good that all she can do is to wrap her arms around him, digging her fingernails in his scarred back, unable to hold back the sounds leaving her mouth and the shaking of her legs and hips, which are still held down harshly by Cullen's strong hands - which are shaking with lust as well. 

Its hard for Cullen, hard for him to take it slow - every motion he does makes him take in another feeling. At first he thrusts forward, his body simply reacts to the overwhelming feeling of the warmth and tightness of her enclosing so perfectly around his cock and every time he thrusts forward again there's another feeling that makes him closer to coming; like the desperate twitches of her hips and legs, demanding more; the feeling of her breasts moving against his own chest; her heart beating just as quickly as his own; her voice hitching in her throat as she tries to hold back her heavy moans and her unsteady breathing and Maker forgive him but he's lost it. All he can do now is keep the rhythm steady as he gets closer to the end. 

It doesn't take a lot more of these heavy thrusts before Cullen hears Kaitlyn moaning his name loudly - he doesn't reply because he know he doesn't need to, her moans becoming more and more. He breathes in and moans out just as heavily as she does as he feels her insides tighten, her body twitching and shaking even more than it did before. He can't describe the feeling that it gives him to bring her to this point, to give her this kind of pleasure but one thing is for sure - he hasn't felt so high on pleasure on his own for a long time as she comes heavy under him, moaning, long and hot, voice shaking. 

Kaitlyn's whole body feels spent as she comes, exhausted yet still heavy with lust and pleasure and she knows that Cullen is just as close as she was just a second ago - or maybe even closer as she feels the heath surrounding her neck, the Commander's hot breath against it, moans just as loud and heavy as her own spilling out of his mouth as he thrusts into her further. The Inquisitor can actually feel his dick twitching inside of her, just like the rest of his muscular body twitches as he spends himself. She doesn't even mind as he collapses onto her, happy that the desk is as sturdy as it always seems. 

She leans her face to her side to look him into the eyes, face resting on his own fur that's covering the desk. It amuses her that his eyes are closed while he is also smiling brightly, his cheeks full. One of her fingers brushes a loose blonde hair strand out of his eye, then caressing his face, chuckling as she feels the heat coming from it. "This was ... not what I expected from a templar.". 

Cullen slowly opens his eyes, looking directly into hers with a questioning look, although the smile isn't leaving his lips. "Sorry to disappoint.".

Kaitlyn frowns as she examines his face, smug grin all over it. "You may disappoint me some more, if that pleases you.", she replies, trying to copy his expression but failing horribly.

"It sure does.", Cullen replies before moving his face closer, pressing his lips against hers to take on the offer he just doesn't want to deny ...


End file.
